Ne me demande pas de te perdre
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Galaad voit tous ses espoirs s'évanouir quand Arthur leur annonce que Rome leur confie une dernière mission. Et il n'apprécie pas que Gauvain décide à sa place de sa participation à la campagne. OS, slash Gauvain/Galaad.


_Résumé : Cette fic se situe après l'annonce par Arthur de la dernière mission confiée par Rome aux chevaliers Sarmates. Gauvain ne compte pas laisser Galaad en arrière et celui-ci réagit mal. Slash Gauvain / Galaad. OS._

_Disclaimer : Tristan et Dagonet sont à moi !!! Ah, je ne parle pas d'eux ? Zut ! Non, évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte légèrement à Antoine Fuqua héhé. Je ne me fais bien sûr par d'argent grâce à mes écrits._

_Cela fait un bon moment que je voulais écrire un petit slash G/G. J'ai écris ce one-shot d'un trait après avoir vu le film pour la énième fois. J'avoue que l'idée diffère carrément de celle que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps ! _

_****************************_

- Je suis avec toi. Galaad aussi.

Abasourdi, le jeune Galaad regarda Gauvain sans y croire. Un rire nerveux, teinté de folie franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il brisait sa carafe de vin sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en titubant, sous le regard douloureux de son compagnon d'armes.

- Tout est fini....

Inquiet de part l'état de son ami, Gauvain l'avait suivi dans les couloirs sans se faire voir. Lorsque le chevalier entra dans sa chambre, il se glissa juste derrière lui.

- Galaad... commença-t-il en fermant la porte.

Celui-ci fit volte-face et fonça droit sur lui, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux. Gauvain se retrouva violemment plaqué contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? hurla Galaad. Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? POURQUOI ??

- Galaad arrête ! Tu sais bien que nous n'avions pas le choix !

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément. Gauvain pouvait sentir Galaad trembler de rage. Il leva sa main vers son visage.

- Galaad... murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci le lâcha brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Tout est fini ! dit-il. J'imaginais que demain, je prendrais la route avec toi et les hommes. Que même Bors, Vanora et leur ribambelle d'enfants nous accompagneraient ! Nous aurions mis des mois, peut-être même des années à rentrer mais qu'importe ! Nous aurions été libres ! J'imaginais qu'une fois rentré au pays, je reverrais ma famille... que je pourrais enfin construire ma propre vie ! Au lieu de cela, c'est la mort qui nous est promise. Jamais nous ne pourrons rentrer.

Le jeune chevalier tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Gauvain se mit également à genoux en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Gauvain ? souffla Galaad, la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Nous espérions tous recommencer une nouvelle vie ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix et tu le sais !

- Je serais parti ! s'écria Galaad. Personne n'en aurait rien su !

- Aurais-tu abandonné Arthur ?

- Je suis libre !! cria Galaad en faisant face à son compagnon. Je ne dois plus rien à Rome !! Tu m'as entraîné là-dedans sans même me demander mon avis !

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il diffère du nôtre ? s'emporta Gauvain. Personne ne nous a demandé notre avis ! Ce sont les ordres ! Notre liberté ne nous sera rendue qu'à ce prix ! Si tu étais parti sans ton sauf-conduit, les Romains t'auraient traqué comme un chien ! Ne me demande pas de les laisser de tuer Gal' ! Ne me demande pas de te perdre !

Haletant, les yeux pleins de larmes, Gauvain observait Galaad. Il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Le jeune homme lui, s'était figé, choqué. Non par les paroles, mais par les larmes de Gauvain. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait vu pleurer, même à leur heures les plus difficiles. Jamais. Le jeune Sarmate blond se rapprocha de son ami et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- S'il te plaît.... dit-il d'une voix faible. Ne me laisse pas... Ne rentre pas sans moi... Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre Galaad... Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi... acheva-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le coeur de Galaad manqua un battement tandis que son corps se remit à trembler. Avait-il bien compris le sens des paroles de Gauvain? Il n'osait y croire. Inconsciemment, il glissa sa main vers la joue de Gauvain et sécha doucement ses larmes. Les yeux des deux hommes ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Galaad sentit la main de Gauvain se glisser derrière sa nuque et il vit son ami se rapprocher de lui... Encore et encore...

La respiration saccadée, le jeune Sarmate ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, totalement offert. Il sentit les lèvres de Gauvain se poser sur son cou, tendrement. Ses baisers le firent violemment frissonner. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre, Gauvain au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci laissa ses lèvres effleurer la mâchoire de Galaad qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le blond releva la tête et le fixa un moment, se repaissant de la chaleur du brun, de la douceur de sa peau, du désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Galaad, le sentant trembler sous lui. Un tendre sourire illumina son visage.

- Gauvain.... murmura Galaad avant que leurs lèvres ne s'unissent.

Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient ressenti un tel émoi. Leurs lèvres se découvraient dans un ballet incessant. Ils semblaient vouloir ne jamais s'arrêter. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient qu'un.

- Je ne suis rien sans lui... pensa Galaad.

Après de longues minutes, Gauvain mit fin à leur baiser, à regret. Il caressa doucement la joue de Galaad qui rougit légèrement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Galaad... Nous devons nous préparer... dit-il après un long moment d'hésitation.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir, ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, résigné.

- Promet-moi une chose, demanda-t-il soudain.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous rentrerons ensemble... Ou nous ne rentrerons pas.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rentrer sans toi tu sais, le rassura Gauvain en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se levèrent.

- Il est temps. Nous devons nous préparer et nous reposer. Je dois te laisser.

- Vas-y, acquiesça Galaad. On se revoit plus tard.

Gauvain s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta soudain.

- Galaad... Promets-moi une chose toi aussi...

- Dis-moi...

- Reste en vie....

Galaad sourit.

- Je te le promets.

Gauvain eut un sourire timide et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui. Leur dernière mission était à venir. La mission au bout de laquelle, ils obtiendraient leur liberté. Pour les autres. Pour lui. Pour Galaad. Gauvain serra les poings. Il resterait en vie. Il protégerait l'homme qu'il aime et ils rentreraient ensemble. Il l'avait promis...


End file.
